My Road to You
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: The red string leads you to your platonic soulmate- your best friend, your partner in life, and it's their job to watch for the glow in your chest that signifies your romantic soulmate is close. Sounds easy, right? You'd be surprised.


**Disclaimer:** Somehow, I haven't done many soulmate AUs, so here's one courtesy of Makasoul's suggestion.

* * *

She was six years old on a big boat for the first time- she remembered that part clearly. Peeking over the railing from the safety of her mother's arms, amber eyes trained on the little red string leading over the bow to the port beyond. The island of Patch, the first of many stops they had planned, but Blake was too little to really understand it at the time. But she _did_ know what the red string meant and who awaited her on the other end.

"Oh, honey, stop squirming!" Her mother had chuckled, setting her down on her own feet and grabbing her hand. "We're almost there. Be good and stay with Mommy and Daddy, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, ears perking as she noticed the string had started moving. Estimating distance wasn't a skill she possessed yet but someone had shown her with a piece of string on a map once, how it would take traveling a great distance for the string to move, until you got _really_ close.

Somewhere on that island, she'd come face-to-face with her life partner. The thought sparked nothing but excitement in her chest; finally, she'd find the one destined to be her best friend.

She remembered walking down the gangway to the pier, vividly recalled her dread as the string moved, almost like her partner was getting on one of the other ships.

Blake made a decision then, waiting until her mother had relaxed her grip just enough to slip away, running down the pier as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She made the turn and darted between the adults around her, ignoring the startled cries that followed in her wake.

Then she made another turn, and ran straight into another small but solid body, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Blake blinked, looking over at the little girl she's practically bounced off of, seeing first blonde pigtails and wide lilac eyes, and then the red string tied around her finger. She must've noticed it, too, because her smile grew even wider. "Hey, you're my partner! It's you!"

"Yeah, guess so!" The other child's excitement was infectious and she found her smile growing too. Then, she was pulled into a big hug, a bone crushing embrace that shouldn't be _possible_ for someone that size. "Wait, wait, you're- killing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed, releasing her hold but only a little bit. "I'm just _really_ happy to meet you! My name's Yang! What's yours?"

"Blake." Finally managing to worm arm's distance away, she offered her hand. "Blake Belladonna."

"Yang Xiao Long." The hand that gripped hers was just a little bigger, warm, just like the girl's smile. "Nice ta meet ya, partner!"

At that moment, Blake believed all the stories about how partners could get through anything together.

"Oh, wow." Lilac eyes darted up. "You're a Faunus!"

"Uh, yeah." Her brows furrowed. "Aren't you?"

"No." Yang shook her head. "There's not many Faunus here. You're the first one I've met!"

"Oh! My dad's trying to change that!" Blake smiled. "We're going to Vale to talk to the kingdom council, so more Faunus can come here!"

Then, the girl's expression fell. "Then… you're not staying here, are you?" She shook her head. "And you're not from Vale?"

"No. I'm from Menagerie." Blake bit her lip. "You live in Vale?"

"Nope! I'm from here on Patch-"

"Blake!" She turned and watched as her mother brushed past some other people. "I told you to stay with us."

"Sorry, Mom." Her ears fell slightly, especially when she saw her dad following after mom. "I just- my string! My life partner, this is her!"

"Oh really?" Her dad chuckled, kneeling down once he reached them. "I'm Ghira Belladonna, little one. What's your name?"

"I'm Yang!" Without the slightest hesitation, she put her little hand in his, and he gave her a warm smile. "Are you a Faunus too?"

"Yes, I am, and so is Blake's mother."

"I'm Kali." She shook Yang's hand as well. "And it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yang! Yang!" A man that wasn't quite as tall as Ghira pushed through the crowd, carrying a little girl with a red cape in his arms. "Yang, what have I told you about running off like that?"

"But Dad, look!" And suddenly Blake found an arm thrown around her shoulders as she was pulled into Yang's side. "I found my life partner! She's quiet but _really_ nice!"

"Oh, is that so?" The man knelt down once close enough and offered her his hand. "My name's Taiyang. I don't envy the task ahead of you; Yang can get _pretty_ wild."

The little girl whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dad! I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Sure you aren't." He chuckled, then nodded down to the little girl in his arms. "And this here is Ruby. Guess she's your honorary little sis now."

"Hi Ruby." She waved, then turned her attention back to Yang, who was staring at her rather intensely. "What?"

"There's no light." Her shoulders relaxed. "We're not soulmates."

Blake couldn't help but frown. It hadn't really occurred to her but she could see just as easily as Yang could; she didn't see the blonde glowing at all, especially not like how the stories went. "Guess not."

"That's a good thing!" Yang smiled wide again. "That just means we get to go on an _epic_ adventure to find our soulmates!" Again, she threw an arm around Blake's shoulders. "We'll travel all across Vytal and Mantle and Menagerie! Even Mistral! We're sure to find them!"

Despite how daunting the task seemed, Blake found herself smiling as well. "Yeah. We'll find the _best_ soulmates."

"That's the spirit!"

Before that day, Blake hadn't had much time to daydream about what her life partner might be like, but she could tell immediately that she wouldn't want anyone else to be her best friend.

Twelve years later, when they'd both graduated and had each packed a bag, they stood on that pier again, watching the waves with smiles.

"Time for our big adventure, Partner," Yang said, tossing a smile her way. In the intervening years, her cheer had only gotten bigger, and the zest she had for life was something Blake admired.

She'd remained a bit more… reserved in comparison. "It really is." Amber met lilac. "You ready?"

"I was born for this." She winked, reaching down to grab her bag as their ship prepared to set sail. "First stop, Atlas!"

Blake couldn't wait.

* * *

At age ten, Weiss had learned enough about herself and the world around her to be certain of four things: she really didn't like the way the world worked, this 'birthday party' had absolutely nothing to do with her, she didn't want to go into the ballroom and put on a fake smile for everyone, and she _definitely_ didn't want to find out who was on the other end of the red string leading into the room.

Her sister was fifteen and didn't have a life partner; why should _she_ have to put up with someone like those other kids, the ones who tried to impress her or cow her with their parents' status and accomplishments?

"Come along, Weiss," her father said, the hard edge to his voice discouraging any argument.

"Yes, Father." Holding back a sigh, she followed him into the ballroom, Winter falling into step beside her. Whitley hadn't wanted to attend the party and was given leave to play in his room, but the Schnee daughters lacked that freedom.

Once inside, she suffered the multitude of empty birthday wishes directed more to her father than herself. Weiss responded politely enough, of course, and did her best to ignore how the red string moved.

Until it came time for dancing and, being the supposed woman of the hour, Weiss was asked to dance by every boy there. And that's when she saw him- taller than herself and lanky, with heavily gelled, bright blue hair and a little tuxedo that didn't really seem to fit him… and a little red string, connecting her hand to his.

"Hi, I'm Neptune." He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." She tried to smile. She did. But she didn't want this boy to be her partner. Not with his charming smile that looked just a touch too fake, and his stupid gelled hair, and his annoying voice.

However, Weiss didn't have much choice in the matter, putting her hand in his and hoping against hope that neither of them started to glow even as he led her to the dance floor.

Once they were there, and circling around each other, she allowed herself a sigh of relief; at least they were only partners. And she caught his similar sigh.

"Excuse you." She peered up at him, a frown pulling at her lips. "What are _you_ so happy about?"

"Well, we're not soulmates, for one," he said, his smile turning more genuine. "And you don't like me for another."

That caught her interest. "And that makes you happy?"

Neptune's expression fell a little bit. "Honestly? I don't like me much recently."

"Oh." She nodded slightly. "Are your parents making you be someone you don't want to be?"

He nodded sadly. "Guess that's kinda normal for kids like us, huh?"

"Yeah." Casting a gaze around, she saw all the smiling face, the ones that looked a bit fake and the ones that looked like they wanted to believe them more than anything. "But I do want to run the company. I want to run it like Grandfather did."

"They say he was ahead of his time." Neptune winced. "But they don't always mean that in a good way."

"Then they're stuck in the past." She glanced towards the front of the hall, plastering on a fake smile before turning back to him. "Whatever happens, I will _never_ be like my father."

"What about your mom?" At her wince, he immediately pressed on, flashing her a smile. "Well, having a goal means you can work towards it. That's a good thing, right?"

"I hope." Okay, perhaps he wasn't as bad a partner as she _might_ have had otherwise. "You're not like most of the other boys, you know."

He shrugged. "I kinda wish I _was_ like them. I wish I was cool-"

"You _are_ cool, you idiot," she said, scowling up at him. "Sincerity is _much_ cooler than what the rest of these fools do."

"Really?" Just then, he looked so hopeful.

"Really." She nodded resolutely.

Neptune chuckled. "Okay. Then I'll be sincere." As the dance came to an end, he took a step back and bowed. "I'm, uh… I'm really glad. That you're my partner."

With a curtsy, Weiss offered him a rare, genuine smile. "I'm just as surprised to say I feel the same."

After eight years, she'd reconsidered that sentiment a few times, and now found herself rubbing her temple and regarding the man with a furrowed brow.

"Hey, don't give me that look!" He ran a hand through his hair- still with far too much gel in it, no matter how many comments she made. "We gotta keep up appearances-"

"I am _not_ pretending to be straight for the sake of a fundraiser." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"There might be some lady bidders." He offered weakly, coughing into his hand before sitting up straight on the couch. Tucked away in one of the many rooms of the Schnee estate, the two partners tried to relish the quiet atmosphere provided by being away from prying eyes, up until the impending charity benefit came up in conversation. "Look, I know it's not ideal, but neither of us have found our soulmates yet. That's… a pretty big draw for fundraisers like this."

"It's a stupid draw."

"Well, yeah, but rich people are stupid." He flashed her that charming smile, which looked so much more natural on his lips now than when they were younger. "We already know that."

She sat down on the couch beside him, crossing one leg over the other. "Would it be too much to ask to find my soulmate before the benefit?"

Neptune chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving her a hug. "I promise, I've got my eyes peeled. The moment you even start to _shimmer_ , we're dropping everything and finding your soulmate."

Weiss smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

"I'm your partner. That's my job," he replied, winking at her. "And let me know if any cute guys bid on you. I'll see if we can swap places."

That pulled a laugh out of her, shaking her head as she resigned herself to playing the game just a little longer. She'd almost gotten her father to concede control of the company to her; just a little longer, and it would be hers.

And maybe, just maybe, she'd find her soulmate along the way.

* * *

Many days she would remember, but none as vividly as her first day at boot camp for the Atlesian military. Just two days past her eighteenth birthday, Winter stepped onto the airship and took her first, deep breath of true freedom- that stuck with her and always would. So, too, did the chaos that ensued after, four days straight of being shuffled from one station to another, gathering equipment and supplies before being herded onto a bus and driven to a far corner of the base, well away from anything that might resemble her former definition of 'normal'. Having her surname plastered on everything didn't help; the Drill Instructors had already taken to calling her 'Money', snidely remarking on how she couldn't buy her way out of anything now.

In the back of her mind, she was aware of how the red string moved. She must be close to her partner, she thought, but put it to the back of her mind when the shouting started, when the formerly quiet and reserved Instructors turned into ravenous dogs, damn near frothing at the mouth in their haste to get the recruits off the bus, into neat little lines, pick up their bags, put them down- they called it 'shark attack' and she had to admit it was an apt descriptor. Everything happened so quickly, it was like a vast blur, until everything suddenly settled an the officers arrived, raking their gazes over the assembled fresh meat.

Winter kept her gaze forward, focused on a point in the distant, as her training Commander spoke, another officer with a little plush turtle pinned to their shoulder. It looked so out of place but she didn't focus on it as the Commander continued his speech.

Only when it was done did the officer with the turtle stop in front of her.

"Do you know any commands, Recruit?"

Blue eyes flicked quickly to the tab beside the turtle. "Yes, Lieutenant."

With a nod, they straightened up, lending a cadence to their voice. "Present. Arms!"

Her right arm snapped up in a crisp salute- something she'd practiced in the mirror for hours in secret. Only Weiss knew of her plans to abandon her birthright, unable to bear their father's unfair and continuous ire for the sake of taking over the company. To some extent, she supposed that made her selfish, but her sister at least had a partner to help her bear the burden. Winter didn't…

Suddenly, she noticed the peculiar angle of her red string, a moment before the Lieutenant returned the salute and provided the reason for that.

Winter couldn't help the stifled chuckle that burst through her lips.

"Yeah," they replied, a smirk on their lips. "To be honest- I feel the same." The Lieutenant- a glance at their nametape read 'Cotta'- dropped the salute and offered their hand. "For the next three months, you've got just one job: make it through training. I'll not have my partner falling out. Am I understood?"

She nodded, clasping Cotta's hand. "Perfectly."

They held the contact a moment longer, but neither of them glowed or showed any sign of doing so soon. "Well, that's one thing in our favor, at least."

"Indeed. I'd hate to force you to transfer."

"How polite of you." As Winter withdrew her hand, more shouting began, and Cotta nodded. "We'll speak later."

"Of course, Lieutenant."

And then the madness started again, the whole day descending into a blur until the sun had set, and she found herself standing just outside the barracks with her partner, just a few minutes before lights out. Cotta assured her she would need her sleep.

"Why do you have a turtle pinned to your jacket?" Out of all the questions she had after finally finding her partner, that was the first to leave her mouth.

"Turtles are those in training. I'm not an Instructor or an officer in command; I'm just here to observe." They rolled their shoulders, leaning back against the barracks wall. "This is my first stint, believe it or not. Got saddled with a training position right off the bat." Their brown eyes, flecked with orange, glanced her way. "Though… I guess it worked out for the best. Certainly explains why we never crossed paths before, you being a Schnee and all."

"It's a shame electronics can't convey red strings or glows." She shook her head. "You would've at least known then."

"Yeah, well, it's not called 'the red string of fate' for nothing." Cotta pushed off the wall, looking at her with a grim determination in their eyes. "This is where we met. Probably a reason for that."

Winter nodded, conceding the point. "I suspect we'll need to limit contact for the duration of my training."

"Correct." They reached out, setting a hand on her shoulder. "But I'm your partner, first. The brevity of the bond is not relevant; I've got your back, Schnee, no matter what."

Eighteen years, she'd hoped to hear those words, though she'd pretended the lack of a partner didn't bother her in the slightest. How ironic.

"And I have yours-" Suddenly, arms wrapped around her, pulling her into an embrace. "… um."

"Yeah, I figured no one's ever given you a proper hug." Cotta chuckled. "If you ever need to talk, just let me know. Okay?"

"… okay." Her partner pulled away.

"You should get some rest while you can. The next three months are going to be difficult."

"I'll not let you down." Winter turned, heading back into the barracks.

"Hey." She looked back over her shoulder. "Just focus on making it to tomorrow."

That was their promise, of sorts. Make it to tomorrow- it seemed a simple task that asked for the bare minimum: survival. It got her through training, got Cotta through their certification, and when they were deployed together to Mistral, it got them through long nights and early mornings.

Seven years later, they found that single promise still carried more weight than just about anything else they could claim to own.

"You ready for Vale?" Terry flipped through a packet they'd been given regarding their itinerary and the slideshows they'd be covering. "Packed enough coffee?"

"There's not enough coffee in the world to save us from this monotony." She huffed out a breath, expression pinching together in annoyance. "Is this briefing really necessary? Wouldn't a vid call suffice?"

"You know how the top brass are: if it involves technology, they don't know how to operate it." They nodded towards the airstrip. "We've got three days before we leave, though. If you have any last minute ideas to get us out of this, I'm ready to hear them."

"I'm afraid all my ideas involve learning to ice fish." The two continued through the halls of their headquarters, eventually emerging into the daylight outside. They'd spent so long in the office, they'd almost forgotten how bright it was outside.

"Ah, that's right, your family's hosting that charity fundraiser this weekend." Terry raised a brow. "I'm assuming your sister hasn't found a way out of it yet, either."

"Correct." Winter sighed, running her fingers through her bangs. "I at least have this briefing to provide me with an excuse. She's not as lucky."

"How's the not-so-hostile corporate takeover going?"

"She's taken more ground than I expected and Father suspects nothing." A smile came to her lips. "I believe he'll find the entire board turned against him and forced into a corner by year's end." Her expression fell a little. "And then the real change begins."

They puffed out a laugh, shaking their head. "That's something you both have in common. Picking fights before you even know you're going to win."

"At least we both have partners we can count on to pull our butts from the fire." She nodded towards the parking lot. "Lunch is on me today."

"Oh, banking on that promotion, now aren't you?"

"I've put my time in and submitted all the necessary paperwork." Winter shrugged nonchalantly. "Barring any unforeseen issues, I'll be pinned next month."

"Well, I look forward to celebrating that with you." Terry nodded towards their car. "Come along. I'd like to do another walk through downtown before we have to get back to work."

"You really think simply waltzing through the middle of the city is _somehow_ going to give you a clue as to where my soulmate is?" She rolled her eyes, thinking back on all the times they'd had the conversation; the answer remained a forgone conclusion, but one she couldn't help but address.

"You found mine less than two years after we met," they said, an amused curl to their lips. "I consider it a mark against my pride that you've gone _this_ long without me finding even a shimmer of yours."

Winter shook her head. Frankly, she thought it a useless endeavor. Sure, they'd all read the stories about soulmates from different kingdoms finding each other, but the vast majority lived in the same city. In all likelihood, they'd met at some point in her twenty five years and simply didn't know. Maybe they'd never meet.

She tried not to think about it.

* * *

Yang breathed in deeply, the sting of the salt in the air as they disembarked the ship mixed with delicious smells wafting from open air vendors along the docks, looking to capitalize on the influx of hungry travelers. For _years_ she'd dreamed of heading out into the rest of Remnant to find her soulmate and now that she was on the first leg of the journey with her partner, she could hardly believe it. Even if they'd figured out the ship itself didn't contain anyone that would make the trademark glow appear, Yang had found more than enough to do on the trip that she managed to rope Blake into, and that made the whole things pretty enjoyable.

"The next time you challenge me to an eating contest, remind me that I get a little seasick." The Faunus groused, arms over her stomach as they walked down the dock towards the city beyond.

"As much as you've traveled between Menagerie, Patch, and Vale, I'd think you'd be used to it by now."

"Not when I'm fit to bursting with pecan pie!" Her ears went flat, nose scrunching up in the look that said she was serious about it not happening again but not too peeved at present. "How long are we going to stay here?"

"Well, I figure a week here in the port city, and then we can move inland. I mean, this is the _biggest_ port, and a dock for airships, too, so there's all sorts of people here! Plus, all the ones coming and going! If we hang out somewhere downtown, we're _bound_ to start glowing a little right?" She bumped her shoulder against her partner's, causing her to stumble a little. "Have you thought about what you're going to say?"

"I don't even know what they'll look like." She shook her head, lips pressing together in a thin line. "I mean, there aren't many Faunus in Atlas… and the humans here… well."

"Things are getting better." She shrugged. "But that's why I wanted to knock it out first." A frown touched her lips as she set a hand on Blake's shoulder to comfort her. "I didn't want us going all over Remnant and then having to come here last. Figured that'd be too much pressure, too much worrying, because you _love_ to worry. And, this way, we can at least say we went somewhere before we found our soulmates, right?" She smirked and threw in a wink for good measure. "Whoever they are, they're bound to think we're _amazing_ for being all well traveled and worldly, right?"

Blake sighed, giving her a small smile while adjusting the strap over her shoulder. They'd packed lightly, only a single bag each, but that would make moving around a lot easier, but it still wasn't pleasant to carry for long periods of time. "Thanks, Yang."

"Hey, no problem." She shrugged. "That's what partners are for, right?" As they walked a little farther, they both looked up at the city sprawled ahead of them, the high reaching buildings looking far too cold and clinical. She couldn't imagine growing up in a place like this. "How'd Sun take it when you broke up with him?"

"He saw it coming. I mean, I told him at the beginning; I never lied about it." Feline ears twitched, hinting at lingering guilt over the whole ordeal. "I know dating before you find your soulmate is supposedly ideal but… it still feels a little wrong, in hindsight." Yang could see her shrug out of the corner of her eye. "But I think I learned a lot about myself in the process."

"Well, that's kinda the point. Get some experience, learn more about yourself, that sort of-" She went stock still, eyes widening as she saw the telltale glimmer beginning to glow in her partner's chest. "Blake. You're glowing."

"What?" The Faunu's head snapped up, eyes going wide as well. "You- you are, too!"

"That means…" She looked back, at the docks, and then ahead, into the heart of the city. "They've gotta be somewhere in there. C'mon!"

At a full sprint, they took off, dodging and ducking around people, shouting apologies as best they could, but just about everyone could recognize the flight of two partners about to find their soulmates and stepped out of the way as best they could. In the back of her mind, Yang could feel the nerves and excitement combining to fuel her pumping legs. They glanced at each other on occasion, making sure the lights in their chest were growing brighter.

They were so close.

* * *

Neptune tapped out a message on his scroll, puffing out a sigh and leaning his head back. He truly, truly _hated_ playing the part of dutiful son some days, mainly because his parents could be just as bad as Weiss' when it came to the basic, little things. They never seemed to be happy with anything he did anyway, especially if he did things _he_ wanted to do, but he and his partner were playing the long game. If he wanted to be in control of Mistral's sole building contractor service one day, he would need to play the part just a little longer. Between his family's company and the vast Schnee industrial complex, they could start making some _real_ changes in the world.

But that meant lying to everyone but his partner for just a little longer.

"Your sister's leaving for Vale today, isn't she?" He stared at the roof of the limo, the two heading to yet another planning meeting for the upcoming charity benefit.

"Yes. I said my goodbyes this morning," Weiss absently replied, nose deep in some contract or other. "I envy her the excuse to be away from this gaudy mess."

"Yeah, I hear ya." He sighed, straightening up in his seat and turning towards her, prepared to suffer through a long explanation of what it was to take her mind off Winter's trip when he noticed it. The faint shimmer of light getting stronger. "Klein! Keep going straight!"

"But Sir, the meeting-"

"Forget the meeting! More important things are happening!"

" _What_ has gotten into you?" Weiss glared at him, setting aside the contract for the moment. "Neptune, I swear-"

"You're glowing!" He looked back at her and noticed the shine had increased. "Oh, we're getting closer! Klein, keep going straight!"

"What do you- wait, _I_ am glowing?" She sat up straighter and looked around. "We're heading into downtown- Neptune, there's _thousands_ of people here."

"Good thing we've got a car!" Flashing her a wide smile, he noticed the glow, how it had dimmed slightly- not discernible to the naked eye but he just _knew_ \- and quickly returned his attention to directing their driver. "Klein, make a left when you can!"

"Of course, Sir."

"This can't really be happening." She put a hand to her head, shaking it slightly. "Here, now, of all times?"

"Hey, guess you might get out of the benefit after all." Neptune sat forward in his seat, trying to keep an eye on both Weiss and the road at the same time, excitement thrumming through his very being. "I told you, soon as you started to shimmer, we were dropping everything. This is the moment we've been waiting for."

"I hope you're right." She wouldn't admit to it, but he could see the fear in her eyes, the uncertainty, a moment before it was buried under that steel will and manufactured confidence. "Just don't make Klein wreck."

"I'll try," he replied, watching as the glow- originating in the center of her chest- grew brighter by the second.

He couldn't believe it. After so long of thinking 'maybe', one of them might finally find that little bit of happiness. He just hoped it wouldn't slip by them.

* * *

Terry shifted in their seat, grumbling as the airship hit a pocket of turbulence during the take off. They truly disliked air travel but supposed it beat going by sea, since that was marginally more comfortable but for entirely too long. At least the trip to Vale would take only a few hours and they'd be settled into accommodations relatively quickly, perhaps with enough time to enjoy the night life around the city. A chance, they thought, to see if their partner happened to start glowing, even a little bit.

Speaking of whom, Winter had boarded after them, remaining in the cargo area to see to the last minute preparations alongside the loadmaster. She tended to be at ease during flights, even aboard the comparatively less comfortable means afforded by the military, but she refused to remain idle. At least, until they were airborne, and then she'd be racked out while strapped into her seat. They envied her ease.

Eventually, the flight path leveled out, the airship lightly banking to set them on a straight path for Vale.

With the engines providing a low, drumming white noise, Terry turned their attention to the immediate future. After this meeting, they'd considered taking some leave and cajoling Winter into doing the same, that the two of them might make a few trips to the other kingdoms searching for some sign of the woman's soulmate.

It truly chaffed at them that their partner's soulmate had eluded them for this long. True, most partners had decades together before hitting upon even a shimmer, but the delay in the two of them finding where their strings led shouldn't condemn Winter to any more loneliness. Even if the woman never put it into so many words, Terry could read between the lines and see the burden of their home life weighing heavily upon them. Their mother and father weren't soulmates or partners- Willow never found either, and while it came with the bright spot of the two being born, it brought with it the sorrow of an unhappy union.

Terry outright refused to allow that to happen again, especially not to their partner. She _would_ be happy, even if it was the last thing they did, and neither of them were getting any younger. Five years into a happy marriage of their own, the Commander simply couldn't sit back and try to let fate take its course any longer. Direct action was needed.

Now, all they had to do was convince their partner of the same.

* * *

"Wait!" Blake called out, heart leaping into her throat as she watched Yang's light begin to dim. "We're going the wrong way."

"What?" Her brows furrowed, obviously look at the light coming from the Faunus' chest. "No we're not. Your light's getting stronger."

"But _yours_ isn't." She turned back, towards the docks, where ships were pulling out and airships flew overhead. "We're heading away from yours, Yang."

Her partner's brows rose before her shoulders fell, biting her lip for a moment before all that was washed away. "If they're that way, then they're heading away from Atlas. We can't catch 'em." She nodded towards the heart of the city. "Yours is still here."

"But-"

"Ah ah, no butts, Blakey!" Her partner flashed her a great, big smile. "We're in this together. No point chasing down a lead when we've got one coming right for us. And maybe they'll come back, maybe they won't- we can worry about that later." Yang grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "Right now, let's worry about what we _can_ find! Your soulmate is somewhere in this city and we're getting closer, so come on!"

Blake stumbled at first as she tried to keep from being drug along, eventually getting her feet back under her and running. To some extent, she felt awful being forced to choose, but she could see the logic in Yang's reasoning, even if she wanted to disagree.

At the same time, the idea that maybe her soulmate might be searching for her, that they might be running towards each other… she'd read so many stories over the years, her head became filled with so many day dreams about how it might go.

And now, she would find out.

* * *

Terry groaned, a familiar pain from sitting too long beginning to creep into their spine. Well, if they had to get up, they might as well start trying to talk some sense into their partner, for all the good it might do.

"I'll be back," they said to the pilot, unbuckling from the seat and grabbing for every firm hold they could reach. "Keep us steady."

"Aye aye, Commander."

They made their way to the cargo bay, grumbling at the unsteadiness in their legs. Almost a decade of this and they still couldn't quite get the hang of walking around while airborne.

Once Terry got down to the cargo bay, they came to a dead stop. There, strapped into one of the chairs along the wall, Winter had nodded off as expected, but in the center of her chest existed the faintest shimmer. They stared, watched as the light dimmed, before snapping out of it and turning back around.

"Lieutenant!" They roared, turning back towards the cockpit. "Abort mission, return to base!"

"Uh, Commander, I can't just turn around-"

"Like hell you can't!" They burst back into the cockpit. "Tell them you're having mechanical problems."

"Commander, I can't just make up a mechanical problem-"

"Do I have to grab a wrench?"

"Commander, please, no, not again, the mechanics will kill me." The pilot sighed. "I'm turning the ship around right now."

"Good. Make it sharp- I want _no_ delays." They took a firm hold with one hand, bracing for the bank that would bring them back around to return to Atlas, while the other reached for the internal radio. "All hands, prepare for maneuvers."

Several shouts of slight alarm- or excitement, really, it was hard to tell- rose up from the ship as they were brought around, and the moment the ship leveled out again, Terry went back to the cargo bay to find their partner looking rather peevish.

"What on Remnant would prompt us to return?" Winter unbuckled from the seat and stood. "We were already on a tight schedule-"

"You let me worry about the brass and the meeting," they said, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder to steady her and watch as the light that had nearly disappeared altogether began to get stronger, if only a little. "Your soulmate is in Atlas."

Winter tensed, surprise plain in her expression, before she shook her head. "I- you can't be serious."

"I'm not missing this chance." They wagged a finger in their partner's face. "We've been stationed there for a year and no hint of a glimmer. Today, you start shining; whoever you're destined to be with just arrived in your home city and I'll not ruin this chance for you over something as foolish as a stuffy meeting that isn't even _for_ you. If needed, I'll send someone else in my stead."

"Commander-"

"Don't try to pull rank on me; I've had you beat since day one, I'll remind you, and I can handle whatever heat comes my way." They raised a brow. "And if you think General Ironwood won't have my back on this, you're sorely mistaken."

Apparently realizing she had absolutely no way to win, Winter simply sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you propose we do once we land? Assuming, of course, that my soulmate isn't already bound for another kingdom or inland to Mantle?"

"We pull passenger manifestos, of course."

"That's an egregious abuse of your rank, Terry."

"Maybe." They smiled. "But what's the good in having it if I don't use it to help a friend?"

* * *

Yang mentally made a note to start running more, because apparently her cardio needed some work if she couldn't run a mile or five without her lungs burning. As they came to an intersection, the two had a chance to catch their breath, and she took the moment to watch her glowing partner, how the shine had increased even more, almost blinding.

"Your soulmate is getting closer." She let out a breathless chuckle. "They- they _have_ to have their partner with them. That makes this _so_ much easier."

"Is it really getting brighter?" Blake's brows knit together. "Yours is… it's almost gone."

"Don't worry about me!" Yang looked around, trying to spot who else might be lighting up. If the stories were to be believed, she'd be able to see her partner's soulmate shining as well, though not as clearly as their own partner, but no one caught her eye. "We're _this close_ , Blakey!"

"Well, where do we go now?"

"Uh…" She bit her lip, looking around, but snapped her gaze back to her partner when the glow suddenly lessened- just a little, just enough for her to recognize it. "Shit, we-"

And then she heard brakes screeching.

* * *

Weiss nearly pitched forward onto her face when the limo screeched to a stop, just barely hanging onto the back of the seat. "Neptune! Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"Look, you were glowing really bright, and then it was _less_ bright; your soulmate is _somewhere_ around here." He reached for the door, practically throwing it open. "C'mon, we're going on foot! Wait up for us, Klein!"

"Go get 'em, you two," the man said from the front seat as they got out.

Weiss looked around with half a mind to chide her partner for _daring_ to be so brazen but she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, a long held fear that maybe she _didn't_ have a soulmate at all finally being assuaged. But they were quite nearly in the middle of downtown, amid hundreds if not a thousand people, and no way of knowing-

"There!" He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pointing across the street.

Standing on the corner was a woman with windswept blonde hair, posed rather similarly to the Neptune right then, with her hand on the shoulder of a Faunus. Taller than Weiss, with raven hair going down past the swell of her hips, feline ears perked atop her head, bangs falling to frame light colored eyes, and she felt the instinctual pull guiding her feet as she crossed the street, heedless of the traffic around them.

For Blake's part, she could hardly breathe. Pristine white hair pulled into an off center ponytail with a crown to hold it in place, a top and skirt of glittering blues, and a dumbstruck expression that she _had_ to be wearing herself. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, something nagged at her, but the voice wasn't strong enough to shake her from her trance. She just watched as her soulmate started crossing the street, heading straight for her.

Either the drivers were paying attention or her partner had intervened, allowing Weiss to cross without meeting an untimely end, and before she knew it she could see the way the sunlight reflected in amber eyes, flecks of green around the iris, and the words left her lips before she could stop them.

"I don't deserve you," she said, and a terror gripped her heart then because she knew that phrase to be true.

Blake's brows drew together for a moment, lost in deep pools of blue, but then the voice came back and she suddenly recognized the woman. Weiss Schnee, one of the scions of a financial powerhouse in Atlas, her father being one of the stodgier curmudgeons to voice his displeasure at Faunus immigration. Her father had met with him a few times over the years and always said the same- that the man's gaze always looked through those he considered beneath him, and he considered _everyone_ beneath him.

"The first thing you need to learn about me," she replied with a small grin on her lips. "Is that I'm too stubborn to do anything other than what _I_ want." She extended her hand. "And I'd at least like to properly meet you before making any determinations. I'm Blake Belladonna."

Already, she admired Blake's fierceness and her freedom. "And I am Weiss Schnee… but I suspect you already knew that."

"I did." The Faunus nodded, more at ease just from that simple contact. Every book she'd ever read, every story she'd ever heard about soulmates meeting for the first time… this _certainly_ lived up to the hype. "But I liked hearing you say it anyway."

Off to the side, they both heard a low whistle. "Wow, Blakey, you're actually being smooth for once."

"Yang." She hissed, ears laying as she shot a look to her partner. Now was certainly _not the time_ for the blonde to be teasing her. They both turned, prepared to make introductions, only to find that both the blonde and Neptune were turned away. "Uh… Yang?"

"Yeah, sorry, buddy, but you gotta do something to turn off the glow."

"Yeah, I'm _still_ waiting for my eyesight to return." He lightly grumbled, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "I hope this doesn't make me blind. Is it possible to be made blind by soulmate glow?"

"Buddy, I dunno, but we're gonna find out in a hurry if those two don't _do something_."

Weiss' shoulders trembled, unsure if she should go through with the only thing that came to mind.

But the Faunus was already holding out her arms- inviting. Soulmates weren't always on the same page- didn't always agree or see eye to eye- but Weiss hadn't done anything to make her think their bond would be a rocky one. They way ahead, though, remained to be seen.

With a surreptitious breath, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Blake, a warmth blooming in her chest as the her soulmate returned the embrace. It spread throughout her, to the very tips of her fingers and toes, and brought with it a sort of beautiful peace.

Like this was where she was _meant_ to be.

Blake could feel it too, but something beneath the peace as well- a restlessness she'd always felt, the desire to change the world for the better. Now she felt it twice as strong.

"I don't deserve you," Weiss said, fingers digging into her soulmate's coat. "But I will do everything I can to one day be worthy."

"Well, you're already a break from tradition, aren't you?" The words were whispered into her ear. "Wouldn't most Atlesians run screaming if they had a Faunus soulmate?"

"We're not _that_ bad." Weiss paused. "Well, not anymore… okay, so we've generally deserved the xenophobic reputation we possess. But Neptune and I, we're working to change that."

The Faunus smiled so wide it hurt, glad to see her hunch proven true.

"Well, aren't you two a match." Yang chuckled. "Blake's been working with her dad to promote immigration for years. That's how we met!"

She winced before pulling back so she could see her soulmate's face.

"When you say it like that, it makes it sound like I knew what I was doing half the time," Blake replied, rolling her eyes and sighing. "But, that _is_ what I plan on doing for the rest of my life. My dad's head of the White Fang-"

She could hardly believe it, jaw dropping in shock. " _The_ White Fang? The group that's been working for wider acceptance of Faunus immigrants from Menagerie and protection for Faunus citizens? You're one of _the_ Belladonnas?"

"I am." The Faunus nodded, smiling a little wider and feeling more than a little bit of pride that her reputation had proceeded her, at least in some manner. "Nice to know we warrant a 'the' modifier."

She truly, _truly_ couldn't believe it. What she'd known in her heart all along, that the world was broken and needed fixing, that she should be helping to make it better- suddenly, she understood why that single mission had resonated so deeply in her soul. Even before meeting, they shared this drive.

Blake recognized it, too. It didn't always happen- sometimes, soulmates were opposites in a more literal sense, and sometimes they found ways to mesh their lifestyles that lead to legends or cautionary tales, but sometimes, they were two halves of the same coin.

They happened to be the latter example.

"Oh, good, I can look at you two _and_ see you." Neptune blinked, then flashed a charming smile. "Neptune Vasilias, from Mistral, and Weiss' partner."

"Yeah, Yang Xiao Long, from Patch." The blonde shook his hand and chuckled. "How about we find a cafe so these two can get acquainted?"

"Actually, would you like to return with us to the manor?" Weiss offered, the words sounding slightly… well… she hurried to make the offer sound less like she was trying to show off. "I mean, it would be more private than a cafe. Easier to talk?"

"I think that might be for the best." Blake nodded, not exactly a fan of public places when a private area was available. "I'm sure we can hail a taxi-"

"There's no need for that." She winced, even as the words left her mouth. "My… butler is waiting in our car."

"Oh, you mean that nice lookin' limo?" Again, the woman whistled. "Wow, you _really_ hit the jackpot, Blakey."

"Yang, you are _not_ helping." The Faunus shot her partner a look imporing her to knock it off with the sidebar comments, at least until she and her soulmate had gotten a chance to really know each other. Weiss already seemed to be under the impression that her status somehow made her inadequate, as evidenced by the way her shoulders jumped when the comment was made. "I swear, I'll be _just_ as annoying when we find _your_ soulmate."

"Nice try, but I don't think you have it in ya." She winked, then nodded towards the limo. "Well, come on. You two can't just stand here and stare at each other all day!"

Honestly, if given the option, Weiss wouldn't really complain. However, she rather liked the idea of being able to sit down and really get to know each other. After all, being soulmates didn't mean they would be perfectly in sync in everything, and she desperately wanted to know every little part of the Faunus standing before her.

They still had time to falling in love to look forward to, after all.

"Please, follow me," she said, offering her arm and more than pleased when Blake took it, the two crossing the street- mindful of the traffic this time- with their partners following behind. "And… forgive me if the comment is a bit late but… it's my honor to finally meet you."

"Did you ever think about it?" Blake tilted her head, ears shifting forward in interest as her curiosity got the better of her. "Tried to imagine what I would be like before now?"

"Honestly? I was a bit too scared to try, given the sort I'm usually surrounded by." A smile came easily to her lips. "So believe me when I say, you're nothing like I could've imagined, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

A light blush came to the Faunus' cheeks as she tried to laugh the comment off, not sure how to return it that wouldn't sound cliche. Whatever 'smoothness' she might've possessed her before seemed to have abandoned her right then.

Weiss considered it a mark in her favor and hoped to coax the reaction out of her many, many more times before the day was through.

She thought the Faunus was rather beautiful when she blushed and, frankly, Blake felt a little giddy with how proud the woman looked at that.

* * *

Winter frowned, arms crossed over her chest and hunched down in her seat as much as her height allowed. At first, she was willing to entertain this search, but now she was heading up a very familiar drive and unable to do anything to dissuade her partner from changing their course. She couldn't imagine the sort of person who came to Schnee Manor as her father's guest would be someone she'd willingly be with, soulmate or no. She'd _much_ rather live her life alone than saddle herself with anyone like _that_.

"They might be here visiting Weiss, you know." Terry offered with a small grin.

"Impossible. She's at that meeting all day." She sagged further. "Do I _have_ to do this?"

"I can't look at you right now because then we'll crash but just know I'm glaring at you rather severely and telling you 'yes, you have to go' because then, at the very least, you'll know. That's better than uncertainty, isn't it?"

Of all things, she hated being uncertain most of all and endeavored to be determined and sure in all things. "How dare you turn my weaknesses against me."

They shrugged. "It's literally my job when you're being your own worst enemy."

Winter puffed out a breath of annoyance. If they'd risked their careers over some sleazy corporate executive, she would never let her partner live it down. "Would you at least slow down?"

"We're fine."

"You're going double the recommended speed limit."

"You go the same speed whenever you come and go from the manor."

"I've lived here all my life."

"And I've been driving _myself_ for longer than you have."

"Low blow."

"That's also what I'm here for," they said with a smile. "Just relax. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it's going to be."

Winter didn't say anything to that, hunching down in her seat even more.

* * *

Weiss and Blake sat side-by-side on the couch in the former's corner of the manor, talking quietly about whatever topic came to mind and lapsing into comfortable silences in between. They'd talked about plans for the future, on both the large and small scale, and whether or not to relocate the family business to Menagerie.

But then they'd gotten sidetracked by their first argument, if it could be called that.

"I just don't like it," Blake said, head tilted slightly and a little smile on her lips as she watched her soulmate's confusion mount.

"But… _how_?" Weiss spread her hands, trying to wrap her mind around what the Faunus had presented as completely rational. "How do you even _function_ without a cup of coffee in the morning?"

"I prefer tea."

"Well, that's fine! Perfectly fine!" A look of horror came over her expression as the unthinkable occurred to her. "Wait, are you a… morning person?"

"No, definitely a night owl." She laughed, more than a little amused that the idea of being cheery early in the morning would prompt such a response from the woman, and shrugged her shoulders. "I just… never really liked the taste, even with creamer. It never appealed to me." A thought occurred to her then. "How do you usually like your coffee?"

"Dark, strong, and with two scoops of sugar if I need a pick-me-up." A thoughtful hum. "But, I do like french vanilla creamer, sometimes. What kind of tea do you prefer?"

"Jasmine is my favorite but-" Blake glanced over at her partner, talking quietly with Neptune on the other side of the room, but stopped dead when she noticed it. The faint glow returning to the center of the woman's chest. "Yang!"

"What's up?" The blonde looked over with a raised brow.

"You're glowing again!"

Weiss' brows rose, mentally drawing up a map of the city. The Schnee Manor sat on the outskirts, towards the mountains, and very few roads lead out this far. "How brightly is she glowing?"

" _A lot_." If she hadn't been so caught up talking to her soulmate, she would've noticed sooner. "It's brighter than when we were in the city."

"Is it getting brighter?"

"Yes, definitely." She narrowed her eyes- had to because of how bright it was getting and she suddenly understood her partner's earlier discomfort a bit better. "They're getting closer."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Getting to her feet, she started for the door. "I'll get Klein; we'll need to move swiftly."

"Weiss, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense, Blake. She's your partner; she's practically family." Weiss turned back, ready to continue but noticed how her soulmate had shut her eyes completely. "Wait, is it _that_ strong?"

"Hold up." Neptune frowned. "If it's _that_ bad, they have to be _really_ close, and the only road close to this place is the one that leads straight to the manor."

"Well… what are we waiting for?" Yang popped up to her feet, flashing a wide smile. "Whoever it is, they're heading this way, so let's go meet 'em at the door! C'mon!"

With that, the blonde brushed out of the room with Neptune not far behind, patting Weiss' shoulder gently and muttering something to the effect of 'I'll do my best to help' before following Yang to the front of the manor.

"Weiss?" Blake blinked, trying to clear her eyes after the blinding light left the room, getting up and stumbling towards the door. "Is something wrong?"

"It's a private drive; only my family and Klein have access to the gate."

It took her a moment to put the pieces together- partially still in shock over how _bright_ Yang had gotten- but then she felt a similar dread welling in her; with Klein, Weiss and her mother in the manor and Winter on the way to Vale, only Whitley and their father remained absent and _could_ be coming up the drive. "Uh oh."

As one, they turned to follow after Neptune and Yang, with Weiss helping lead the way considering Blake's slightly diminished eye sight.

* * *

Yang threw open the double doors of the Manor, looking around and spotting the car parked at the bottom of the steps, two people getting out of it. Well, the driver got out while yelling something at the passenger, who seemed reluctant at best to comply.

Frankly, Winter could see from the corner of her eye that the doors were open and would rather put off the inevitable, uncomfortable, awkward interaction of turning her soulmate down flat. Really, they would probably be halfway to Vale by now if they hadn't-

"Would you stop moping for three dust damn seconds and look to your right!" Terry growled, prepared to close the driver's side door but waiting until she showed some sign of complying before doing so. "This was a good decision, now get over it! Your soulmate is standing _right there!_ "

"Oh, that's… huh." Neptune stepped up beside the blonde and scratched at the back of his head. "Well… I think this qualifies as the best case scenario."

"Who is that?" Lilac eyes remained riveted to the woman sitting there. She had to be related to Weiss somehow but about half her mental processes had stopped so she couldn't quite make the connection of _how_.

"That's Winter, Weiss' big sister and her partner, Terry. They're both in the military." He shrugged. "Guess their trip got cancelled."

"Winter's back?" Weiss helped Blake through the doorway, the Faunus using her hands to shield her eyes somewhat.

She gasped, seeing the little flicker of light. "Yang, it's her- _that's_ your soulmate."

"Wait, my sister is…" The woman trailed off and then hummed. "Well… I suppose this makes introductions and family gatherings much easier."

Winter finally turned, keeping her expression inscrutable as her gaze lifted to the top of the stairs, and suddenly the sourness of her mood evaporated. Seeing Weiss eased her concerns- even if it did raise questions about _why_ she was there- but all too quickly her focus shifted to the blonde standing gobsmacked beside her.

The wind teased at her hair, unruly locks falling over broad shoulders, posture relaxed, and she fumbled only for a moment to pop open the car door so she could get a better look. Tearing her eyes away seemed a fruitless endeavor so she didn't fight it, instead walking to the bottom of the steps.

Yang had so many thoughts pinging around in her head- this was it, the moment, she'd thought about this so much, _she's so pretty_ \- that trying to latch onto one seemed impossible. The same white hair but drawn into a tight bun, a form fitting uniform that flattered the woman's figure even further, but what caught her attention most was the sheer _surprise-_ the shift from reluctant to enthralled.

Finally, the pull became too much, and the blonde jumped down, _intending_ to land just in front of her soulmate, but she instead found herself caught up in the other woman's arms.

"You don't know how long I've waited to meet you," she said, wrapping her own around Winter's shoulders and smiling at the light chuckle in her ear.

"I'd started to think you didn't exist." The warmth- she'd heard of it from Terry firsthand, but nothing could prepare her for the sensation, or the cool burn that followed. There was supposedly meaning in it- so many legends spoke of how certain feelings that accompanied the first embrace of soulmates brought with them certain omens- but she couldn't be bothered with such at present. "I'm Winter."

"Yang." Although she could just _imagine_ the look on Blake's face if she happened to overhear, she also couldn't resist. "Hey, what's your shoe size?"

"Seven and a half. Why?"

Yang shrugged, having long mastered the sacred art of delivering a punchline. "I thought we might be _sole_ mates, too, is all."

Sure enough, a groan could be heard from the top of the landing but Winter laughed, holding her tighter for a moment. "I'd always hoped my soulmate would have a good sense of humor. I could do with more laughter in my life."

"Snowdrift, message received, loud and clear." She drew back a little and smiled. "By the way, love the uniform. You move around a lot?"

"Not recently." Tilting her head, she noticed the way lilac eyes glanced away. "Why?"

"Well… kinda always wanted to do a bit of traveling."

"I can get put into rotation. Provided my superior approves."

"Like you even have to ask," Terry said, crossing their arms over their chest and leaning back against the car. "Nice to meet you, by the way. Terry Cotta, her partner."

* * *

Blake let out a happy little sigh, though she couldn't help but voice the thought that popped into her mind. "I'm a little sad, honestly."

"Why's that?" Her soulmate's lips quirked into a frown, concern pinching her brow.

"Every since we were kids, Yang and I were planning on this long, drawn out quest to find our soulmates." The Faunus gave a sheepish shrug with one shoulder, seeing as her arm was slung around the woman's shoulders to help guide her. "And then we managed to find both of you on the first stop we make." She paused and hummed lightly. "Fate's a little funny sometimes."

"Well, I'd hate for you to call off the trip." Leaning her head against Blake's shoulder, she still stood with her arm around the Faunus' waist, holding her other wrist lightly. "I could probably arrange for a trip to Mistral in two weeks. Have you been there yet?"

"Once or twice, when I was much younger." Turning her head, she looked down into her soulmate's eyes and smiled. "It'll be the first time with you, though."

"Are you naturally inclined to being this romantic?"

A blush came to her cheeks as she looked away. "If I said 'yes' and that it has nothing to do with reading every romance novel I could get my hands on, would you believe me?"

Weiss gave a wry little smirk. "Probably not, but if that's going to bring this to a halt, I'll believe whatever you want me to."

"Now that's a dangerous proposition." Blake tilted her head, amazed at how her response didn't even faze the woman. She could be downright fearless. "After Mistral, how about Vacuo?"

"By the time we get back, it should be close to winter. There's a village in northern Mantle; they have a _beautiful_ winter market."

"Not to rain on your parade too much," Neptune said, garnering their attentions. "But, I should probably go contact the benefit people and withdraw you from the bidding portion. You've got your soulmate now; _you_ at least have a good excuse." He cringed. "And, ya know, you might wanna figure out what you're going to tell your Dad. He's gonna find out."

"Right." Pressing her lips into a thin line, she quickly made her decision, opted for one path out of many. "I suppose I'll simply have to take over the company now as opposed to later." She noticed Blake's raised brow and offered a shrug in response. "I have enough material to blackmail him into relinquishing the company. He might try and make Whitley the heir but my brother doesn't have quite the same clout with the board as I do; I'm certain I can call in a few favors and take the position from him, if it comes to that."

"You wanted more time, though- to make sure you could keep the connections."

"Yes, well, if my father has his way, I'll be out of the game before I can even play." She shrugged it off. "I don't have the luxury of playing the long game anymore. If I want to see the changes I've envisioned for the world, then I _have_ to step up and seize the opportunity now."

"Well, I'm with you." Blake tightened the arm around her shoulders. "Every step of the way."

"Then only success can await us."

They both believed that, completely, and while neither could say they looked forward to the difficulties that lay ahead of them, they did know one thing: they wouldn't be alone.


End file.
